Calm before the Storm
by Gigan7
Summary: Ryan Hawk is on an assignment to cover the local museums Shisa Lion exhibit. But soon Ryan finds himself caught in the middle of a mysterious plot that involves thieves,Assassins, and even giant monsters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Calm before the Storm**_

Ryan yawned as he outstretched his hands and feet. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms one last time before returning to his Pentium 4 laptop. He jostled his mouse a bit, causing the inky blackness of the computers energy saver screen to vanish. Replacing it was a cluttered desktop containing various virtual documents, and a large pan shot of Bagan, standing amidst the rubble of Asuka temple wallpapering the background.

Ryan's white arrow danced around the screen for a few seconds before finally settling on a word document entitled Shisa lion museum tour. Ryan double clicked, revealing an empty wasteland of unconquered paper.

He sighed a little bit and began typing random letters onto the bare white sheet, "The Shisa lion statue is a big ugly rock, and I want to go home." Ryan said aloud as he typed it.

Another long sigh escaped Ryan's lips as he pressed the odious backspace button. "I'm never going to get this article written!" Ryan complained.

Ryan's moment of despair was temporarily displaced as he heard a creaking door sound effect, indicating someone on his instant messenger service had just logged in. Ryan moved the cursor over to the appropriate icon to see who had come aboard. Ryan read the name Reporterchic and knew instantly that it was Kari Hiraki one of his fellow journalists. Ryan began to type out a greeting to his friend when two more door sound effects were heard. Ryan scanned over the; names RIKanda and Specterman, Ryia Kanda and Ryoja Endo.

After a few friendly greetings the four screen names began to converse amongst themselves reporting the latest news on their given assignments.

"This bites!" Ryan typed. "Kari gets to cover the phantom moth, Ryia's seeing if she can bring Walkers Kongzilla project out in the open and Ryoja gets to go to the united states to cover that Daikaiju convention in Chicago, I'm from Chicago! It should be me over there!"

swoosh a response from Kari flashed onto the screen;" I thought you were from Philadelphia." she teased.

swoosh another message this time from Ryia, "And before that he was from Washington D.C."

An lol coming from Ryoja caused Ryan to grumble something unintelligible under his breath.

A second message from Ryoja appeared, "Seriously Ryan, your assignment isn't that bad. The Shisa Lion statue is one of the greatest archeological finds of our century; frankly speaking I would be honored to have been chosen to cover it."

Ryan sighed and typed a response to Ryoja, "Sigh yeah I know. Sorry for sounding like such a jerk."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Ryoja wrote back.

Ryan nodded even though it could not be seen, " It's just I'm so very tired of being a nobody, doing such mundane work."

"You call stumbling upon an enormous secret bio-weapon factory run and financed by the world's most successful and lucrative business man mundane?"

"No-I mean yes, I don't know. I just have this feeling, this burning desire to do great things. Ever since I saw Bagan appear in Ausuka I knew that I had to find a way to stop such evil from taking advantage of good people. Blast it! I should be going after Walker! I didn't sign up to become a journalist so I could study rocks, I became one so I could expose people like Ataru Walker for the scum that they are and make them pay for their crimes."

Ryan's fist tightened in anger, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I've got a big day tomorrow and I need to get some sleep."

Before anyone could respond Ryan logged off and shutdown his laptop. He took a quick glance at his arm in time to see the bluish armor that had wrapped itself around it vanish back into his body. Ryan stared at his arm, poking it a few times to see if he could get the armor to return. Walker had done something to him when he had been knocked unconscious back on Sollgel, and as a result every now and then when he became angry or emotionally distressed a blue armor would cover his right arm. The armor troubled him greatly, there was no telling whether it was harming or helping him.

Ryan sighed as he plopped onto the hotel room mattress, he wished Gabara his gray tabby cat was here. Doctor Seiryuu, Ryan's Kaijuology professor had offered to take care of Gabara, but Ryan still missed him. He couldn't help but chuckle as he imagined Gabara driving Dr. Seiryuu completely insane. With images of a gray tabby jumping on the head of his university Professor Ryan fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came much too early, and already Ryan Hawk was running twelve minutes behind schedule. He had hoped he would be able to get in breakfast, but with time ticking away with each step he would have to settle for coffee and a bagel. Ryan swiftly made his way down the carpeted halls of the hotel. He made a quick stop at the street corner to pop .50 cents into a red newsstand for a copy of the Osaka Globe.

With his newspaper firmly clasped in his left hand Ryan ducked into a small cafe for a quick bite to eat. After ordering bacon, egg and cheese bagel Ryan pulled out his paper. The front page headline was printed in bold letters, "Fukuoka under siege! Newly discovered crustacean destroys fish canary!" Ryan continued to read his paper discovering that the giant lobster, or shrimp as the eggheads had classified it, had been terrorizing Japan's coastline, adopting the name Ebirah from the local fishermen. Ryan rolled his eyes, with Godzilla trapped at the bottom of the ocean with Kiryu the news front was starving for any Daikaiju related events.

It was real strange actually, for the past 4 months thousands of strange inexplicable phenomena had shaken the world. Not a day went by that papers, television and radio were not endless sources of the paranormal and the bizarre.

Ryan's own chief editor even brought in a group of psychics predicting the end of the world. It was everywhere; everyone knew someone or experienced something that was odd. Then suddenly it stopped, and the world grew quiet, no more spaceships, no more prehistoric monsters crushing cities, no nothing. Ebirah was the first Kaiju to appear in over a month; Ryan couldn't help but wonder if it was all connected somehow.

"Your bagel sir" Ryan snapped out of his thoughts, "Uhh, yeah thanks."

Ryan rolled his news paper back up so that he could grab the bagel and a coffee cup. He sat down at a small table. Ryan could hear an argument erupting between the cashier and another man with an incredibly thick French accent. Ryan ignored the two men, sitting down with his paper taking a slight glance at his watch that told him he had less than 20 minutes to eat and go, plenty of time for a quick scan of the remainder of his paper. He skimmed over the article about the Cybersaur's grand unveiling to the general public, and he barely noticed that the Giants had lost their most recent game. It wasn't until he reached the third page when he slowed down to read an article about the infamous jewel thief that called himself the phantasm.

Ryan sighed at the unoriginality of the name, but his attention was quickly diverted to a computer sketch of the perpetrator that was based on a theoretical image based on various bits of information. The black and white sketch could only give so much detail, but the light haired Caucasian man in the sketch looked frighteningly similar to the French man arguing with the cashier, right down to the mole on the left side of his chin. The only thing that seemed out of step was the fiery red hair that dangled down to his shoulders.

Ryan watched as the Frenchman slammed his money on the counter and scooped up his bag. The bagel shop's bell rang as the red haired Frenchman stormed out the door. Ryan waited until he saw the man leave his immediate field of vision then bolted out the same door, leaving behind his untouched food and crumpled paper.

Following the Frenchman was no easy task, he obviously did not want to be tailed, ducking in this alley, turning around that corner, but Ryan had been taught enough of the in's and outs of journalism to be able to track a potential story without being discovered. The Frenchman finally slowed down. He cautiously entered an abandon alley-way, though Ryan noticed several lines of laundry hanging out to dry, so it apparently wasn't all that abandon. Ryan crept silently behind the Frenchmen, awaiting the foreigner's next move. The Frenchman stopped and looked out towards the forest of laundry at a tall shadow that slowly crept up the white sheets which billowed in the wind.

"Are you the Saradian agent? SSS10?" The Frenchman asked suspiciously.

A rather tall man tore down the white sheets revealing a white complexion with a roughly shaven beard that was the same color as his black hair. The man also wore a pair of dark shades and a emotionless expression.

"Yes." Was all the man said.

Ryan watched silently as the man called SSS10 scanned his surroundings, he then looked back towards the Frenchman," You were followed!" Ryan's blood froze.

"That's impossible! The Frenchman spat back, " I took every precaution! So before you go accusing me of ..."

The Frenchman stopped as SSS10 pointed a revolver at his temple, "Please Mr. Aston , keep quiet."

Ryan closed his eyes hoping he would not be discovered. A shot rang out, echoing throughout the hollow alley-way. Ryan slowly opened one eye giving himself a one over. Confident that he had not been shot Ryan carefully peaked out from his hiding place behind a collection of garbage. He could see SSS10's right shoulder splotched with red.

The Saradian agent though did not seem to be in much pain, instead of cradling his arm he carefully aimed his revolver away from Ryan's hiding spot and pulled the trigger. Ryan heard a man's cry as a body wearing a black trench-coat smacked into the cement. Ryan couldn't make out his face, at least until the Saradian agent kicked his ribs causing the body to flop over in Ryan's direction. The man wasn't Asian that much was sure; Ryan figured he was probably English.

"Is he dead?" The Frenchman asked.

SSS10 did not look in the Frenchman's direction, "No Mr. Aston, it is only a flesh wound. This man will live another day."

The Frenchman sounded agitated, "So kill him and be done with it, we have business to discuss."

SSS10 picked the man's body up and flung it over his shoulder, "No. This man is bait for a much more rewarding prize."

Mr. Aston rolled his eyes, "whatever, shall we now as the Americans say talk shop?"

SSS10 nodded and pulled out a map, "Your target is the statue of the Shisa lion located here." The agent pressed his finger on a part of the map that was not visible to Ryan.

" let me see if I understand, you are saying that you want I, Jasper Aston, the greatest jewel thief in all the world, to steal a mere statue?"

SSS10's voice was cold and unfeeling, "You have your assignment Mr. Aston, and if you wish to be paid you will do what we ask."

Jasper Aston waved of the Saradian agent, "Alright, alright. I will fetch your boring statue, no need for such threats."

"When will you perform the assignment?" SSS10 asked.

"Twelve o'clock midnight is when I pull all of my jobs; I must still keep up the reputation of the Phantasm even if the assignment is rather droll."

Ryan leaned over the trash can's trying to get a better look at the two conspirators; he lost his grip, slipping into the trash cans with a loud crash. SSS10 and Jasper Aston both turned around to face the noise. Only one thought raced through Ryan's mind, run! It was almost like a dream, he scooped up the fallen man in the trench coat and began barreling down the maze of alley ways at such a speed that the Saradian agent barely noticed him pass by. A gun shot was heard but the sound was muffled as Ryan had already escaped harm's way.

"What on earth was that?" Screamed the Frenchman

SSS10 stared in the direction Ryan hawk had run, "We continue on, as scheduled."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan leaned against the side of an apartment complex, quickly catching his breath. He had never run so fast in his life, in fact the speed he had been traveling at was impossible even for an athlete, which he certainly was not. It was only then Ryan looked down to see a blue suit of armor covering his body the same one that had swallowed his arm, what was happening to him? What sort of monster was he becoming?

The man in the trench-coat groaned, Ryan quickly kneeled to his side and in the blink of an eye, the blue armor covering his body vanished.

"This is turning out to be one really weird day." Ryan said as he looked himself over. The strange man groaned again and Ryan helped him sit upright, "W-where am I?"

Ryan shrugged, " Don't really know myself, just picked someplace at random. Now if you don't mine me asking, who are you?"

The man fumbled in his coat pulling out a badge, "I am special agent Alburn Banning with the United Federal Police Force. I have been investigating the actions of Jasper Aston A.K.A the Phantasm for over two years alongside my partner Elijah Wright."

"Wait; was your partner still back there?" Ryan cried out in alarm.

Alburn shook his head, "No, Elijah has been missing for six months now. I thought Aston might know where he was so I've been tailing him, hoping he would lead me to Elijah. I had no idea he was involved with Saradia."

Alburn then looked at Ryan suspiciously," I believe now that it is your turn young man, Who are you and just what were you doing in that alleyway? Better yet how did you get the both of us out of there?"

Ryan laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head, " Heh, that's a good question, well, umm, you see..." Ryan took a deep sigh, "Okay, look it's like this, I'm a reporter. It's my job to follow a potential story, and after seeing that jewel thief's picture in the paper, well it seemed to be a good idea at the time."

Agent Banning's looked over Ryan with a stern gaze, " That was a reckless and dangerous thing to do young man, The next time you see a wanted criminal you are to contact the appropriate authorities immediately!"

Banning couldn't help but inwardly chuckle to himself as he saw Ryan grumble underneath the verbal chastisement, reminding him of an earlier time when Elijah used to give him the same type of lectures, apparently they had not been wasted.

To Alburn Elijah was like the family he never had, like a stern and loving father mixed with a playful older brother. Sure they had their fights, mostly over Elijah's conviction to Christ, but Alburn loved him like family and Hell itself would not keep him from finding his lost comrade. Alburn's attention deviated back to Ryan who was finally starting to feel guilty and understand the foolishness behind his actions.

Alburn placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder," Hey, thanks kid. You really saved my butt out there. How did you do that anyway?"

Ryan shook his head, "I really don't know. One minute I'm toppling over a trashcan the next I'm running at an insane speed. It was like some bizarre dream, like I was watching myself through someone else's eyes."

Agent Banning stroked his chin, "Hmm, Look kid, we don't know if Jasper or that Saradian agent got a good look at your face, so I think for the time being you should stick with me."

Banning then winced as the pain from the SSS10's bullet finally began to settle in, "Besides I'm going to need you to get me to the nearest hospital. I've got to get this bullet out of my shoulder."

Ryan nodded then paused for a moment, "But what about those guys? They're going to steal the Shisa lion statue."

Alburn smiled, "Don't worry, Jasper won't pull the job till midnight, plenty of time for me to get in and out of the hospital."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, whatever you say."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir! You are in no shape to leave this hospital! Screamed a distraught nurse

Agent Banning just waved her off, "You coming Ryan?"

Ryan nodded as he leaned against a corner his arms folded and one of his legs crossed over the other, "Sure, Soon as your new friend lets us through." Alburn looked over at the door to see the nurse blocking its entry way. "Madam please! You are interfering with official police business. If you don't remove yourself I will arrest you!"

The woman shook her head, "Sorry sir, but policy is policy. You cannot leave this hospital no matter the reason. Your wounds have only been stitched up; if you don't rest they can open right back up."

Ryan chuckled softly; the young nurse was giving Agent Banning more trouble than the Saradian agent. Ryan looked her over. She was pretty, long black hair, Hazel eyes, and smooth skin, kind of like Ryia.

Ryan paused for a moment, He had never thought about Ryia in that way before. Ever since Sollgel he and Ryia had grown closer, closer then they had ever been before. It was funny really; his whole career it had always been about him, about what he could get for himself. But slowly he found himself turning around, trying see what he had left behind wondering if their wasn't something bigger then himself. He so badly wanted something more, but he was also afraid at what he may have to give up to obtain it.

Ryan's thoughts were interrupted as the nurse began to scream for an orderly to detain Agent Banning.

A rather large Asian man bounced into the room grabbing Agent Banning by the shoulders, "Would you two just let me go! You're all under arrest!"

"Uh-huh" the muscular man said, "Why don't you just lay back down and watch some T.V."

Agent Banning was furious, "Don't just stand their hawk! Do something!"

Ryan gave the big Asian man a once over, his muscles were practically tearing his white shirt.

"Um, I don't think that would be such a good idea." Ryan said, staring at his own pitifully frail body while making a silent vow to start hitting the gym once this was all over.

"Hawk!" shouted Banning.

"Alright! Cool your jets dude, I'll see what I can..."

Ryan wobbled over as the entire hospital shook from an enormous tremor rippling through it. A scream escaped the lips of the nurse who had just looked out the window. Ryan immediately followed the nurse's line of sight to behold a most unusual thing. Staring through the Hospital window was a horribly disfigured Mothra.

The creature was huge, with a wingspan of about 173 meters. It was actually a very beautiful creature, until one noticed that this giant Moth had no legs or a visible mouth. Ryan stepped back, utterly spellbound by the majestic creature. A tingle ran up his spine and sheer unbridled excitement bubbled inside his stomach.

"The phantom moth." he whispered.

He had not been this close to a non test tube Daikaiju of such magnitude since high school, where he witnessed firsthand Bagan's onslaught of Asuka, he was pleased to discover that the same adrenaline pumped feeling of awe was as strong as ever.

_Modra_.

The name surprised Ryan, "what on earth is a Modra?"

The Phantom Moth suddenly reared back, releasing a piercing squawk very similar to Mothra's. The echoing chirp rang throughout the entire hospital, shattering windows and bursting glass instruments. Ryan placed his arm over his face to shield himself from the rain of broken glass but was quickly yanked out of harm's way by Agent Banning.

"Come Mr. Hawk we have to go!"

Being practically carried away by agent Banning the memory of that day came flooding through his mind, The day of Bagan's Advance. It was raining, but that did nothing to shield his young eyes from the awesome size and ferocity of Bagan.

The demonic beast tore through Asuka, his advance never even being halted. Despite the great evil that permeated from the beast, Ryan couldn't help but be mesmerized by its mystery and power. Many people died that day; Ryan would have been counted among them if his best friend Chris had not pulled him away from the spectacle. Much like Agent Banning was doing right now.

Another shrill chirp echoed through the building causing Banning and Ryan to pick up the pace. A repeat tremor rippled through the hospital causing the two men to stagger.

"This way!" shouted Agent Banning as he pointed to an exit.

Ryan followed, entering the crisp night air. Ryan looked up, but to his surprise the Phantom moth had vanished, like a ghost. Apparently the name Phantom Moth was not over-exaggerated.

"Ryan get in the car!" Agent banning shouted out to him.

Ryan quickly scrambled into the passenger seat of the Lexus LS 430. "Nice car." Ryan commented while petting the leather seats.

Banning laughed," What this old thing? This is nothing; you should see my real car."


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan looked out the window of the Lexus. He had forgotten that the Bagan purging festival was going on. The main parade was held in Tokyo, but Osaka and Kyoto also held their own miniature festival to celebrate Bagan's defeat. Ryan couldn't think of a better time to pull off a heist, everyone would be at the festival all night, or asleep, exhausted from the day's excitement. Ryan knew that Jasper Aston a.k.a the Phantasm would have little trouble getting passed the Museum guards who were probably so intoxicated they had forgotten their own names.

Ryan continued to drink in the variety of colors and lights, wishing he had time to participate in the celebration. A few fireworks went screeching off into the night sky, creating an intricate weaving of dazzling colors as they exploded amongst the stars. Ryan gazed over the crowded streets at the various costumes when he saw a familiar face. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Ryan looked again; sure enough there was the face of Angeni, the little native girl he had met on Sollgel.

"Banning stop the car! " Ryan shouted.

"What?" Agent Banning shouted back, "We don't have time for this Ryan!"

Alburn was taking too long Ryan decided, he opened the car door and jumped out, pushing passed the masses.

"Great." Alburn Banning moaned.

Ryan pushed passed the sea of feathered masks, Glow sticks and elaborate outfits.

"Angeni!" he shouted "Angeni!"

No luck, Ryan began to fear he was losing his mind, and with the incessant playing of a nearby band it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate. Ryan swerved, narrowly avoiding a collision with a gigantic Bagan head; He then saw a trail of blond hair whip around a corner.

Ryan Pushed through the horde of body's as he turned down the same corner he had seen the hair disappear into. As he turned the corner a dimly lit alleyway greeted him. Ryan hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was still a good idea. Ryan now wished he had waited for Agent Banning, after all the man had a gun, he had what? his fists? Yeah, that was certainly going to make any alleyway monster tremble in its boots. Ryan took a deep breath and against his better judgment began to walk down the alleyway.

"Angeni?" He called out, but not as loud as before.

"Here I am." came a sweet cooing voice.

Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun around to face the voice behind him, "Geeze! Don't do that!"

Angeni giggled, "You're silly." Ryan wiped a bead of nervous sweat from his brow, "Yeah well ..." Ryan stopped, this whole situation was bizarre, How did this little girl get off of Sollgel? better yet How did she get here? Ryan then noticed the color of Angeni's skin, It was white. He could have swore back on Sollgel it was a dark tan, this was getting way too weird.

" Angeni, What on earth are you doing here?" Ryan said, trying to keep himself from having a mental breakdown. The little girl smiled, " I ran in here, you followed." Not this game again.

"No, I mean how did you get off Sollgel?" Angeni's smile faded and her voice suddenly grew much more mature, " A great calamity is about to befall this planet, Already the Ancient Guardians are awakening to protect this planet once again. But The Fire Guardian Nusuku has Fallen into the enemies hands."

" Whoa hold on just one minute! Not only is that not even close to what I asked you but what's with the prophecy of doom? I don't think it's healthy for a girl your age to be thinking about things like ..."

" Silence!" Angeni shrieked. Ryan shut up immediately, This was definitely ranking up their in his top ten weirdest days. Angeni continued to talk, her voice once again soft and soothing, " This enemy comes from the farthest reaches of space, they have enslaved billions of worlds and millions of galaxies and they will enslave earth unless you listen to me."

Ryan figure it was best to play along, " Okay sage girl, If this enemy is so powerful how are we supposed to stop them?"

"You must first seek out the ancient Guardians, Nusuku The Fire Guardian has already been captured, But Druk-Yul the Thunder Guardian, Levantera the Wind Guardian and King Seesar Guardian of the earth all remain free, you must seek them out. Secondly the enemy possesses a great weapon that must be destroyed no matter the cost. Do not fear though, the enemy will provide the answer."

"Wait, what? The enemy will provide the answer? What kind of stupid mumbo jumbo is that? What is your problem? One minute you're acting like a little girl and now you're some sort of prophetess of doom. Why don't you just talk normal? Now what are ..." Ryan stopped short realizing Angeni had already vanished, "Figures" He muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan had met back up with Agent Banning, deciding it best to no mention the event that had just transpired in the alleyway. He glanced at his watch, 11: 48, "Were not going to make it in time." Ryan doubted.

Banning smiled," I know a short-cut."

Alburn violently jerked the wheel to the right driving over the curb and through a park.

As Squirrels, strolling lovers and late night drunkards all jumped out of the way of the madman driving the black Lexus Ryan leaned over to Agent Banning , " Nice shortcut." He said sarcastically.

Banning smiled, "I thought so." Ryan rolled his eyes and continued to watch Banning make about 14 different traffic violations.

The Lexus screeched to a halt in front of the Natural History museum as agent Banning slammed on the breaks.

"Hey! who's that!?" cried Ryan as both he and Alburn Banning saw a shadowy figure running up the step's to the Museum.

Before agent banning could advise against it Ryan kicked open the side door and ran after the suspect. The figure seemed to be a male wrapped in a black cloak; it was obvious that he was up to no good.

"Hey! You! Jasper Aston! Stop right there!"

The man in the cloak stopped, slowly turning around to face Ryan Hawk.

"Yeah that's right, slowly."

Alburn Banning trotted up next to Ryan holding his side," What do you think you're doing Hawk!"

Ryan looked over his shoulder at Banning, " Oh, hey Alburn. Don't worry I've got it all under control."

The man in the cloak turned around to reveal a bleach white mask equipped with red lips that sported monstrous fangs and hollow eye sockets that were covered by long black hair. It looked almost like some sort of twisted clown or jester.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Ryan screamed as he took a step back.

Alburn Banning stood firm, "Kisho Soga."

The fanged mask contorted and changed into a disturbing bright red smile, "Agent banning." The creature seemed to hiss.

Ryan looked at Banning "Uh..., mind filling me in."

Banning did not take his eyes off the masked man, " His name Is Kisho Soga, and he is one of the E.S.P Institutes most powerful psychics. He is also a bona fide madman."

Kisho threw his head back laughing, his voice coming like a sinister whisper, "Ha, so glad you remember me Agent Banning, but tell me where is Elijah? I so do miss are philosophical debates."

Banning's fist tightened, "Elijah isn't here, but believe me I don't need him to arrest you!"

Kisho's Red lip's formed a frown, "A pity. Well I must go and retrieve that Shisa lion statue for the E.S.P Institute. You know how it is Agent Banning all work and no play."

Kisho let out a wispy laugh as he continued to run up the steps. A shot rang out as a bullet grazed by Kisho Soga.

He then turned around again following the bullets trajectory straight to Agent Banning's smoking revolver, "Stand down Soga, I'm taking you into custody for suspicion in the murder of Andrea Banning."

"Andrea Banning?" Ryan whispered. His eye's then lit up in alarm, "Wait, this guy killed your wife?"

Kisho let out a bellowing laugh, his red lips smiling eerily, "So you're stilling morning over your sow are you? You haven't been able to close that case for three years. And now your obsessing over petty jewel thieves like Jasper Aston because you can't convict me. I don't know what that cow ever saw in you."

Alburn fired his revolver again At Kisho who merely stopped the bullet in midair causing it to clatter on to the ground, "Oh please. If you're going to kill someone Agent Banning you should make sure you actually can."

Kisho jutted out his right hand that was encased in a black leather glove causing a massive psychic shockwave that ripped through the museum stairs and sent Ryan and Agent Banning flying. Kisho continued to laugh a most sinister laugh as he ran into the museum. As the two of them flew through the air Agent Banning quickly grabbed hold of Ryan and allowed his own body to absorb most of the impact.

The thud knocked the wind out of Ryan for a moment but he was quickly scrambling to his feet. He noticed the damage that the flying debris had done to Banning's car.

Ryan hoisted Banning's unconscious body against the battered Lexus, "Come on Banning wake up!"

Ryan continued to shake Alburn until he finally began to come around.

"W-where's Kisho?" Alburn managed to choke out. Ryan lifted him onto his feet, "He's inside and is going to get away with that statue unless we can stop him!"

Banning nodded, "Then let's go."

With Alburn leaning on his shoulder Ryan carefully side stepped the plowed granite and ascended the remainder of the stony stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

The inside of the Museum was pitch-black; it was all Ryan could to keep from tripping over every single thing. He navigated his way through the new ancient world exhibit exclusively created to display the Shisa Lion statue.

Ryan bumped his knee against the Shisa lion display case, "Ow!" he cried then looked down at the statue, "I don't know why everyone wants this ugly dog statue anyway." he grumbled while rubbing his knee .

Ryan looked over at Banning, " So, how are we doing this?"

Banning shushed Ryan as he pulled his revolver out of its holster, "Were not alone." He whispered.

"Who is it? Jasper or that crazy psychic guy Kisho?"

Banning shook his head, " I'm not sure If I had some light..."

As if on command suddenly the entire wing lit up, followed by the sound gun's cocking, lots of guns. Ryan's squinted as the bright lights made his eyes tear. Slowly his pupils adjusted to the light; Ryan could make out at least eight other men in the room all pointing a gun at each other. This was going to get ugly real fast.

As his eyes continued to adjust He began to make out familiar faces, he saw the Psychic Kisho Soga, The Jewel Thief Jasper Aston all decked out in a black stealth suit, The Saradian Agent SSS10 was also there, and the final face he was able to recognize was…

"Katagiri?" Ryan said aloud unable to contain his surprise. "Well, we meet again Mr. Hawk." Katagiri said smiling just a little.

"You know him?" Banning asked.

"It's a long story, you recognize anyone else here?"

Banning nodded and pointed over to a tall Asian man that wore an eye patch over his right eye and sported short black mustache, " That man with the eye patch is the high ranking Commander Keiji Goto of the Red Bamboo, a Chinese terrorist organization."

Banning moved his figure over to a much shorter Chinese man who looked all too eager to pull the trigger, "This would be Dein, no last name has ever been revealed but he was once the former head priest of a Bagan cult. though I guess he's out of a job now." Banning then looked over two rough scraggly looking men who were hiding in the shadows holding some odd looking guns, and then another man completely shrouded in a black cloak, "I have no idea who they are."

"Fools!" Screamed Dein, "You will all bow down to the head priest of the Order of Ghidorah!"

A shot rang out causing Dein to shriek and eight itchy trigger fingers to wrap a little tighter around their weapons.

"Shut-up!" shouted Keiji Goto of the Red Bamboo. "Your whining is pitiful, I came here to do a job and I plan on fulfilling it."

"Same here." hissed Kisho Soga.

Jasper Aston eyed SSS10, "So did I, but it seems that my employer doesn't trust me to hold up my end of the deal."

Ryan Hawk looked at Katagiri, "And what about you Katagiri? Walker send you to take the statue too?"

Katagiri shook his head, "No, The statue is merely a secondary objective. I am here to retrieve the escaped K.H.G.I.R. experiments.

"K.H.G.I.R.?" Ryan asked.

The man shrouded in the black cloak stood forward, "Go tell your master that this K.H.G.I.R project has no intention of going back."

Katagiri smirked, "This is not an option 3247, it is a command. All subjects of project K.H.G.I.R are to be returned, by force if necessary."

The man in the cloak stood motionless, "Then I suppose we will see which of walker's twisted experiments is stronger."

The mysterious man then cast off his cloak to reveal a man who was no longer a simple man but a horrifying combination of man and monster. He stood erect much like a man, but his body was molded to model the monster Anguirus. The muscles along his arm's and legs were enormous, rippling all over his brown skinned body. His back was made up of Anguirus's spike shell with a long spiky tail protruding from under it. His head also resembled Anguirus, but unlike the monster one could tell a human was trapped behind the garish mask.

Ryan's jaw dropped, "Oh my..."

the anguirus man looked over at Ryan, " Do not take my Lord's name so lightly young one, he is deserving of praise not blasphemy."

Alburn Banning looked over the monster, "...Elijah? Is that you?"

The anguirus man lowered his monstrous head, " Yes. I'm sorry I could not contact you Alburn. But my captors were not very hospitable."

"You stupid human's, Always so busy fighting amongst yourselves. Someday my foolish sisters will see the truth."

Ryan, Banning, Elijah and the rest of the collected mercenaries and thieves all turned to try and find the source of the voice.

"Up here you dolts!" insulted the voice.

Ryan looked up to see a tiny woman dressed in black riding a midget dragon. Okay, that settled it, this was officially the weirdest day of his life.

"Elias witch!" Screamed Kisho Soga, his white mask and red lips forming an expression of anger has he shot at the women on the dragon.

The Minuscule women dodged the bullets with ease. She then kicked her dragon in the side, "Garu-Garu" she commanded.

The small dragon descended down upon the Shisa lion statue and fired a purple fire ball at the display case. The display case shattered, sending flying glass everywhere while simultaneously tripping the security Alarm. Bells rang, as the sound of footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall, Banning knew that the guards would be here any minute and a firefight was about to erupt any second.

The woman in black began levitating the statue out of the case with a purple lighting. This would not be stood for, A shot rang out from Red Bamboo commander Keiji Goto who was not about to allow a pixie to steal his prize. The Fey like woman easily countered the bullet, sending it back at the Red Bamboo commander. Goto quickly hid behind a Museum column and aimed his berretta at the overhead lighting structures.

The museum security had finally made it to the ancient world wing; Kisho saw this and with a mischievous grin used his psychic powers to slam the double iron doors that stood in the entranceway of the wing shut. The loud groan and metallic crash of the Iron doors slamming shut caught everyone's attention, and even causing Keiji Goto to misfire, shooting out the main overhead light.

"I'm finished with this pitiful dialogue, I'm taking that statue even if I have to kill every last one of you to get it!" Shrieked Kisho Soga.


	8. Chapter 8

Bullets riddled the ancient world wing. Spark's showered the dark room as the bullets began to fly in every direction striking stone, marble, glass and even knocking off the heads of several wax figures. The woman on the dragon meanwhile continued to ascend back up to the skylight she had come through, chuckling to herself about how idiotic humans were.

"Belvera!" came the cry of two other tiny women flying in on a miniature Mothra.

"Moll? Lora?" Cried the surprised woman.

A rainbow beam shot out of minuscule moth's antennae, knocking the tiny dragon Garu-Garu out off balance causing it to lose its grip on the Shisa lion. Dein watched as the artifact plummeted towards the marble floor and decided to chance it. The short Chinese assassin sped out of his hiding place and dove for the statue. Dein grabbed the statue in mid air and allowed his body to roll across the floor as a trail of hot lead followed his every step.

Dein chuckled as he made it safely behind the statues shattered display case, "Ha! Ha! The statue is mine! Lord Ghidorah will be most pleased."

Dein's joy was short-lived as the statue levitated right out of his hands.

Kisho Soga's laugh now reverberated through the wing," Better luck next time high priest."

Soga carefully levitated the statue down the hall temporarily causing a cease fire, since none present were willing to damage the object they all were fighting so hard to obtain. SSS10 pulled a small dagger out of his sock, carefully aiming it at the psychic. With a slight of hand SSS10 threw the dagger puncturing Kisho Soga's leg. Soga howled with pain dropping the statue onto the ground. Remarkably the statue remained intact.

Seeing an opportunity the dark fairy Belvera kicked the side of her steed Garu-Garu making a dive for the statue. The other Elias Moll and Lora urged their tiny moth onward as they noticed one of the two gruff looking men aiming a bizarre type of rifle at Belvera.

"Belvera!" screamed the two women in alarm as they rammed their moth into Garu-Garu.

A yellow beam shot out of the strange rifle, narrowly missing Belvera. The beam smashed into the ceiling blowing a hole straight through the concrete.

"Look out!" cried Elijah as he pushed Banning and Ryan out the way of falling debris.

Elijah quickly balled up using his spiked shell to protect himself from the softball sized chunks falling from the hole in the roof. Elijah uncurled only in time to see a steel support beam topple on top of him. He attempted to dive out of the way but the steel beam caught his legs, crushing them underneath its weight. Eljiah screamed as the pain of his legs being crushed by tons of steel tore through his body.

"Elijah!" cried Alburn Banning who ran over to his friend's side.

The immense pain had been so much that Elijah passed out from shock. Banning attempted to revive him with a few slaps to the face and some shaking, when such methods proved to be ineffective Banning attempted to push the immense structure off of his partner.

Sweat poured down Alburn's face as he used every muscle in his body desperately trying to move the dense object, "Come on you piece of Junk! Move!"

A Tiny Moth flew over Banning's head and settled down on the support beam. "Perhaps we can help." spoke the Elias known a Moll. Banning looked over at the strange women, "If your one of the good guy's any help is appreciated."

Ryan sat huddled into a corner watching as the tiny women on the moth began to levitate the support beam crushing Elijah Wright's legs. He was frightened, he could handle prophetesses of doom, Super soldier's and beam spitting spiders. They were all so complex and strange that he had a hard time excepting them as reality, but the cold simplicity of a gun was all too real, and it frightened Ryan half to death. But on the same note he knew he couldn't just sit and hide forever, something compelled him to help.

He had watched Elijah and compared him to Agent Banning, they were so different. Agent Banning held a vendetta against the psychic Kisho Soga, and hated him with a passion. Elijah though was different, he like Agent Banning had every right to be angry with the man who had stolen from him, Kisho Stole Banning's wife, Katagiri and Walker had stolen Elijah's humanity.

Yet Elijah seemed to show no real sign's of such bitterness, a little anger and appallment at the crimes committed against him but not hate, It made Ryan wonder what it was that gave Elijah such peace.

The gathered mercenaries had started fighting amongst each other once again. Jasper Aston had already decided that this situation had become too hot and was looking for a way out. He poked his head out only to retract it as a bullet whizzed by.

He couldn't get out the front door; he would be dead before he reached it. Jasper then turned his attention to the ceiling, particularly the sky light the fairy people had come through. He figured it would reach. Jasper pointed his shirt cuff towards the broken skylight and fired off a small grappling hook.

"Coward" sneered red bamboo commander Keiji Goto.

Goto aimed his berretta at Jasper, "If you're not strong enough to survive, then you don't deserve to."

The Iron door's to the ancient world wing vibrated as something banged on the other end capturing the attention of everyone in the room including Keiji Goto, giving Jasper Aston time to escape through the skylight. Another bang echoed through the room sending shivers down the spines of those present.

"What is it?" asked Ryan Hawk. Before anyone could answer a molten glow slowly grew across the door frame.

Keiji Goto Reloaded his berretta, "Whatever's coming through that door may be more than any one of us can handle, perhaps gentlemen we can agree to a temporary truce?"

No one disagreed as they all watched a green ooze seep through the orange glow of the melting iron. For a moment nothing happened, the melted iron dried and total silence strangled the courage of all those present.

The Iron doors flew open, nearly being torn of their hinges. A chill wind blew in through the doors; leaves rustling passed a tall shadowy figure that possessed over a dozen wriggling tentacles. A security guard was suspend in the air, his neck being squeezed by one of the tentacles.

"Help me." was all the guard could manage to choke out before a quick jerk of the tentacle snapped his neck.

"3327." Katagiri said is face unemotional.


	9. Chapter 9

The shadow creature hissed and tossed the lifeless security guard at Katagiri's feet. "We will no longer be your weapons lapdog. Tell Walker that Danu sends her regards." It hissed.

Katagiri chuckled, "Do you think your rebellion was unexpected? All subjects of the Kaiju Human Gene Infusion research have been implanted with a failsafe device, Just in case a scenario like this ever played out."

The shadowy figure stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight, Her body looked almost human, the major difference being that her skin was a dark green and multiple mouth like tentacles writhing about. Danu's hair was long and wavy with a light green color. Most of her skin was bare save a pair of dark green sweatpants that had a black stripe running down them and a rose colored tank top with the bottom of an orange reddish stomach peeking out . The color of her eyes were a bright red with a light green veins running through them.

She also sported a pair of bone white tusks over lapping each-other on both sides of her face one set larger and longer than the other set. She also had the same type of tusks on the end of her elbows that were attached to a pair of delicate hands. In those hands Danu held a tiny microchip in plain view for Katagiri, "You should have been more careful about who you used for a guinea pig."

Katagiri's eyes narrowed, his hand balled into a trembling fist. Ryan analyzed the situation, humans infused with Daikaiju genes in order to create horrible super mutants, bizarre, impossible, complex... he could handle this.

Katagiri's eyes shifted towards the unconscious Elijah. "Don't bother." Danu gloated, "We removed his too. We've removed all of them."

"You've been busy." Katagiri said, malice filling his voice.

Danu stared him down with those blood red eyes of hers," Walker will not escape his crimes. We will destroy everything he is, and then we will destroy him!"

Danu shot out a pointed tentacle at Katagiri who jumped back several feet to avoid impalement. The tentacle smashed into the marble floor sending chunks of it flying into the air. Danu shrieked in frustration, bringing up two mouthed tentacles up to the side of her head firing off green splotches of acidic goo from each mouth. Katagiri easily avoided the rapid fire of goop that corroded the walls as they splashed on to them.

A single shot rang out; SSS10 touched the red stain on his chest, his arm still extending an unfired revolver. SSS10 collapsed to his knees.

Keiji Goto towered over the fallen body of the Saradian, his finger tightly pulling back the trigger of his berretta. "I don't have time to play anymore. I'm taking the stat..."

Goto stopped short searching for the statue. Dein ran as fast as he could, that monster women had proved and excellent distraction and Dein worked best when people were distracted. He had almost reached the iron doors when a purple fireball exploded on his back. Dein yelped in pain as he dropped the statue and fell through the door.

Belvera grasped the statue but didn't get far before she felt like her mind was on fire. Kisho Soga walked out into the hall ignoring the epic battle between Katagiri and Danu. The statue clattered on to the floor catching the attention of Moll and Lora who immediately left Banning and Elijah to go and help their sister. "Leave her alone mon..."

The Elias stopped stone cold in mid flight as Kisho looked their way, " I've studied your people closely Elias. It takes a bit more discipline to tear into your mind, but with enough practice it can come very naturally. Now if you don't mind I'll be taking the statue."

Kisho felt the cold press of Keiji Goto's Berretta on the back of his neck, "Don't try anything stupid. I doubt even a psychic as strong as you can hold all three of those women and still have enough concentration to kill me."

The red lips of Kisho's white mask smirked, "I applaud your underhandedness Captain, I assume that's part of your Red Bamboo training."

"You can assume whatever you like psychic but I am taking that statue." Sneered Keiji Goto.

Goto waved his gun over to the wall," Now move over there! Slowly. "

Kisho laughed, "You should never underestimate a man as unstable as myself."

Kisho Then smashed the Elias together and spun around to face the Red Bamboo commander. Kisho's empty sockets stared deeply into the eyes of Keji Goto, "Put the gun to your temple." Goto resisted but his arm had its own agenda. Unable to stop his own arm from betraying him Goto steeled himself for the inevitable.

Kisho smiled ready to issue the killing command when the body of Katagiri slammed into him, smashing them both into a marble pillar. Keiji lowered his arm, trying to get a grasp on his situation. Danu wiped a bit of green blood from her lower lip. She looked down to see the Shisa lion lying at her feet.

"What is this?" She asked as one of her tentacles wrapped around it.

Keiji aimed his Beretta at the hybrid, "Hand over the statue."

Danu looked up at the Red Bamboo captain," No."

Keiji began to apply pressure to the Berettas trigger showing he meant business. Danu did not take the threat lightly. A stream of acidic sap spewed forth from Danu's tentacle. Keiji screamed as the sap sprayed over the left side of his body. He dropped to his knees cradling the bloody stump of melting bone that had been his left hand. Keiji's Screams could be heard throughout the entire museum as the flesh from his arm and face dripped onto the ground, mixing in with the sliver puddle of his berretta.

Danu stared down un mercifully at Goto," No one tells me what to do. I have the power now! I will not be commanded ever again, none of us will. My voice will be heard and anyone who gets in my way will die!"

Danu lifted up one of her pointed tentacles and stabbed Keiji Goto through the chest, lifting him high into the air," Never again shall any of us be slaves!"

"Put him down." cried Ryan Hawk. Danu turned her head staring precariously at Ryan Hawk, "what does he mean to you?"

Ryan took a few steps forward, his knees shaking," Nothing. In fact he was trying to kill me." Danu shook her head, "Go home child. You don't belong here."

"How many will it take before your thirst for vengeance is complete?" Whoa. Did he just say that? Apparently the last twelve hours had affected him more then he knew. He would probably go see a shrink after this was over.

"No one cared for me when Walker kidnapped me and violated my D.N.A. so why should I care for any of them? If they stay out of my way then they have nothing to fear. But cross me and I'll show you what several years of isolation and abuse can do to a person."

Ryan stood within arm's length of Danu staring her down," These last 12 hours have changed my perspective on a whole lot of things. I'm nobody special and I have a lot of things to sort out in my own life, a lot of decisions to make, but one thing I have decided is that I will no longer stand idly by and watch people get away with things that are wrong. I may be scared, I may be weak but one thing I won't be any longer is blind. I won't just close my eyes to the evil around me and hope it goes away, I am taking a stand right here, right now, to do what is right and travel whatever path that it may lead me."

He would definitely be seeing a psychiatrist after this.

Danu raised a brow," Right."

She shot out her spear like vine tentacle at Ryan who jumped out of the way.

"Hey, All right!" Ryan said to himself please with his jump.

A second vine came for Ryan, he dodge that one as well, "That all you got plant girl!"

A mouthed vine came from the side smashing into Ryan's face," Oof!" he cried spiraling across the floor.

Anger swelled up within him. Yet it didn't feel natural, something was urging him to pump that extra adrenalin through his body, and as Ryan's body began to tingle he got the feeling he was about to find out what. A blue armor shot out of his back, wrapping itself around his body. Ryan screamed as the armor fused into his skin. Danu took a few steps back to behold an armored worrier in place of the wisecracking young man.

Ryan's body was covered from head to toe in an almost organic armor that exposed muscular tissue in between the armor plating. The top of the head was alien looking, with a long knife like fin that erected itself on the top of the head and two breathing apparatuses along the mouth that shot out blasts of pressurized air.

The armor caught the attention of the gruff men who had been playing the situation safe, waiting for the perfect time to grab the Shisa Lion Statue.

The gruff men seemed to communicate with each other with only two words able to be distinguished out of their garble," The weapon."

Ryan took a step back staring at his armored hands," Whoa!" cried Ryan his voice echoing with a metallic resonance. "This is really really weird." He said while wondering if a psychiatrist was paid a flat fee or by the hour.

Danu looked over the armored Ryan Hawk," Not too bad kid, Very sexy."

"Umm thanks?" Ryan uttered unsure of how to react to being hit on by a plant mutant who had wanted to kill him not a half second earlier.

One of Danu's spear vines crept behind Ryan," It's a shame you still have to die."

Ryan swiveled around to see Danu's spear vine coming straight for him, but to his surprise the pointed appendage fell limp onto the ground. Ryan turned around again to see one of the gruff men holding an unconscious Danu in one hand and a bizarre tazer type device in the other.

"Give us the weapon." clicked the gruff man.

"What Weapon? I don't have any weapon" Ryan said.

Ryan didn't even notice the second gruff man sneaking up behind him with a strange belt. The second gruff man tackled Ryan while placing the belt over his new alien suit. Ryan managed to fling off his foe with superhuman strength, smashing him into a nearby column. Ryan stood up but only for a second. The belt vanished into his waist causing unspeakable pain and nausea.

The remaining gruff man leapt at Ryan only to have his face seared off by a small rainbow beam. Ryan doubled over in pain, but through a nauseating double vision he could see the Elias hovering over the wounded gruff man. Ryan's vision tripled as his stomach cramped and began flipping and flopping. Ryan's eye's grew wide as he saw that the man who was now timed by three wasn't a man at all, for though his face had been seared it seemed to reveal another face behind it, one with a long thing antenna and an insectoid look.

"Who are you?" Shouted one of the Elias, but the creature did not answer, instead it grabbed the Shisa lion and bolted out of the ancient world wing. The Elias contemplated about going after it when Ryan Hawk let out a horrific scream.

"We should help him!" cried Lora

Moll nodded, "I believe his name is Ryan Hawk, he's a friend of General Jukodo and Falon."

Ryan screamed again, the Elias words pounded in his head. He rolled over on to his stomach propping himself up with his arms. He could hold it in no longer. His alien suit was covered in a temporary flash of light. When it dissipated Ryan still moaning in pain was in a completely different suit. Unlike the bio organic suit he was wearing this one seemed more artificial with white armor and black leather like material in between the joints. The helmet resembled a grasshopper or a stag beetle but it was certainly insectoid with two enormous red eyes and a golden crown like horn on top of the head.

Ryan screamed, the sliver mouth of the mask opened up and began to pour out black ooze that could only be assumed to be the bio mechanical suit from earlier. It continued to drain out, making breathing very difficult. The black ooze made it way to a nearby drain that was intended for sprinkler systems. Finally the last of the substance left and Ryan gasped deeply for more oxygen. He noticed the gruff man was gone and he immediately took off after it, completely ignoring the Elias.

The cool air billowed outside, but the strange new suit he was wearing prevented him from feeling it on his skin. "Give me that statue!"

The strange creature ignored Ryan, continuing to run into the city. Ryan was in no mood for games. He was surprised by the speed of his new suit, allowing him to catch up to the phony man. A quick jab to the side sent the bizarre visitor tumbling to the ground. Ryan snatched the Shisa lion statue from the odd thief, not noticing the statue's glowing eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

They had found it; the discovery of the century, and together they would reap the reward. A white haired old man hobbled up to the golden walls of the magnificent temple he had spent his entire career searching for. His young and enthusiastic research assistant bounded to his side, drinking in the sheer awesomeness of their find. The walls were littered with dozens of torches flickering about, causing the golden temple to shimmer with beauty.

The height of the ceiling could not be calculated without a set of precise instruments, but it well exceeded over 500 meters. Down along the golden walls were sets of hieroglyphs indicating the buildings unique history. The elderly man ran his fingers along the wall attempting to decipher the long forgotten text.

"What is it Professor?" The research assistant asked.

"It says, Today is a great day as we have hmm... It looks like replaced, yes! That's it, replaced. We have replaced our guardian for a god. Long live Manda the slayer of the life drainer."

"What does it mean professor?" Asked the research assistant.

"It means that we have finally done it my boy! This temple proves that my theory on the lost civilization of Mue was correct!"

Before the Research assistant could express his joy the very earth began to quake beneath them. A massive chunk of the golden temple crashed in front of the research assistant.

"Professor!" he shouted.

"Fredrick this way!" shouted the old man who was standing in front of the archway trying to avoid the falling debris as the temple began breaking apart.

"Professor!" shouted the research assistant again.

Larger and larger chunks of golden architecture crashed into the ground sending even more debris flying through the air. Fredrick the research assistant scrambled through the collapsing building.

"Hurry!" cried the professor motioning for his student to reach the archway.

Fredrick sprinted across the remainder of the degrading chamber passing his professor who starting running right behind him. The two men ran down a narrow hall shielding themselves from the dust and debris of the unstable structure. A colossal cloud of dust shot out of the temple entrance as the two men leapt out of it.

As the dust dissipated the professor looked over at his assistant, "Fredrick are you all right?"

There was no response.

"Fredrick!" The elderly teacher rolled over his student placing his fingers on his neck to check his pulse. He was alive, unconscious but alive.

A terrifying growl combined with an earsplitting screech shook the surrounding area catching the professor's attention. He watched as the tip the temples tower collapsed in on itself, for a moment there was a lull in the excitement. Suddenly something enormous burst forth from the temple showering the surrounding jungle with more golden bricks.

The professor gasped as a gigantic mosquito with an equally enormous snake wrapped around its body appeared, floating amongst the night sky. The strange snake like beast was completely entangled around the mosquito, biting and gnawing at the insect's neck. The snake looked remarkably similar to the Manda that had been imprisoned on monster land before the 1999 breakout but with a few differences.

Its body was a teal green and it carried with it three small stubby arm's that held up its serpentine body. It's face was dragonish with a long set of pointed horns and a shorter set directly below that set flowing from its head in the opposite direction the creature was facing. The enlarged mosquito screeched as the new species of Manda tightened its coils around it. Unable to withstand the pressure any longer the flying blood sucker released a type electrical explosion that lit the sky.

The Manda released its grip falling with a loud thud into the earth below. The mosquito cackled in delight zooming off towards the east. The Manda quickly regained its bearings, letting loose an echoing roar. The serpent beast then hopped into the air and smashed its skull forward into the earth, disappearing into a monster sized crater.

"What in Heaven's name?" cried the professor, only to be interrupted again by the explosion of the mountain that sat behind the temple.

The mountain blew apart revealing a four legged reptilian behemoth with strands of electricity shooting out of its body. The mighty beast surveyed the landscape its thick neck straining to see the entire area. The most peculiar thing about the beast was four jagged appendages that were growing out of its neck two on the side, one above and one below. The creature opened its massive mouth separating the enormous ivory tusks from its lips.

The bellowing roar that echoed from the creature nearly knocked the professor back. He watched in awe and wonder as the behemoth transformed it's entire body into one huge current of electricity and took off into the clouds. He remembered tales his mother had told him, of Druk-Yul, The Land of the Thunder Dragon, perhaps this was it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who are you?" Screamed Ryan hawk as he lifted up the invader. The strange antennae wearing foe attempted to gurgle up a laugh, but all that came up was gurgling black ooze.

"We are coming." was all the creature managed to spit out before dying in Ryan's arms.

A chill raced up Ryan's spine gripping his heart with fear. He took a step back, still clad in his new grasshopper like suit he backed away from the lifeless monstrosity. A bolt of lighting raced through the sky striking the park dead center, creating a brilliant flash of light. Ryan squinted his eyes as the light faded into the dead of night.

As his eyes adjusted back to the absence of light Ryan took as step back crying out in surprise. A mammoth monster stood in the path that the lighting had struck, it's skin was a bluish gray and it sported a rather long tail with a club like tip. The creature must have possessed a remarkable bone structure for it to hold all of the weight it was obviously carrying. A mighty bellow came from the monster's maw shaking the very ground Ryan stood on. The behemoth seemed to be analyzing it's current surroundings.

"What is that thing?" Ryan asked to no one in particular.

"That's Druk -Yul or Jacalar ( Jack- all-are) as we know him, guardian of thunder and once the protector of Mue."

A rainbow patterned moth flew next to Ryan's head chirping cheerfully.

"Okay... so what's he doing here?" Ryan asked

"I am not sure." Said the Elias known as Moll.

An awkward silence followed her statement.

Ryan Hawk looked around then back at the Elias as if anticipating them to take some sort of action, "So, ummm... you guys going to talk to him or what? I mean you can do that cant you? Being mystical fairy people and all."

If Moll or her sister took any offense at his words they did not show it, instead the two of them looked sheepishly at the ground.

" So... does that mean you can't?" Ryan asked still waiting for them to take charge of the situation.

Moll shook her head, "No, It's just that are people and the Guardians do not have good relations with each other."

Ryan didn't understand, "I'm not asking you to have dinner with him I just want to know what he's doing in Osaka!"

"You don't understand."

"So enlighten me."

Moll sighed, " Each of the guardians were rejected by those they were designated to protect, Nusuku the Fire Dragon by Atlantis, Druk-Yul The Thunder Beast by Mue and Levantera the Wind Bird by...us."

"Okay, so you kicked out this levenwhatsit, she goes off to form a loser club of other sulking rejects and your afraid to talk to any of them because...? "

Moll lowered her head, "My sister and I are the exception among are people. Most of us are like are other sister Belvera, cruel, arrogant and bitter. We did not treat Levantera well. When we finally replaced her with Mothra it was because are people wanted to humiliate her by creating our own guardian, one that was better. When Levantera left Lora and I pleaded with are elders to take on the role as Mothra's handmaidens, so that this new guardian would not grow under the terrible influence of the once benevolent Elias."

Ryan's suit had long since vanished and his face indicated he was less then interested in molls story, "I just wanted you to ask it a question. Was that really so much to ask?"

Moll was about to say something when a strong gust of wind whipped passed them. Ryan turned around to see what was going on. A large, yellow chubby Tyrannosaurs like robot landed in front of the behemoth known as Druk-Yul. The robot was armed to the teeth with guns, Missiles and various other weaponry.

"We are so dead." whined Genjo Asano one of the former pilots of Mecha-Godzilla.

"Oh quit your whining, we'll be fine. They expect this kind of behavior from us." said Iko Hamamoto

"I was talking about the Captain. I don't think he's going be too happy about being knocked unconscious and shoved in a broom closet."

"Eh, he'll get over it." commented Victor Barlam. "Not like it's the first time."

"Yeah, you remember what he said he would do to us if we ever did that again." Genjo stated.

Iko rolled her eyes' "Yeah, something about choking the life out of us with his bare hands, wasn't really listening at the time, does anyone have a manual for this thing?"

Victor was randomly pressing buttons, "No, the guard said they didn't hand out pamphlets to terrorists. I tried to tell him we were only borrowing it but he didn't seem to believe me. Though I think Cybersaur was designed off of Mecha-Godzilla so the controls should be relatively the same."

"Hey look!" cried Genjo, pointing out Cybersaur's view port, "There's someone down there. Should we bring them up?"

"Eh, Why not." Victor said, "Not like we can get in any more trouble than were already in."

Ryan Hawk looked up at the yellow Mecha, "Is that Cybersaur? I didn't think it was battle ready yet."

A booming megaphone voice came from Cybersaur, "Attention! Civilians please enter the robot for your own safety."

Ryan looked at the Elias and shrugged, who was he to refuse such an invitation. Ryan and the Elias ran towards the Mecha's feet. One of Cybersaur's toe nails slid open allowing Ryan and the Elias to enter the robot.

Druk-Yul eyed the Mecha curiously. He stood his ground awaiting the Mecha to declare itself friend or foe. Manda and the life drainer Vampirus would be here soon, both would be drawn to his presence, each hungering for his destruction. He would not be made the fool a second time, he may have failed to bring down the life drainer first due to his unique physiology, but this Mecha may present him with a new opportunity if the situation required it.

"We've got some people injured inside that museum down there. They are in need of immediate medical attention." Ryan stated as he walked off the elevator into the Cybersaur cockpit.

Victor nodded and punched an emergency number into a small panel, "They will be here in seven minutes."

Ryan stared at the crew of the Cybersaur for a moment. "Hey, aren't you guys the same pilots of the Mecha- Godzilla that was decommissioned after the Kiryu project was born? I heard you were fired or something."

"Not fired." Victor Barlam said a little annoyed, "We've just been... reassigned."

"So... you're really not supposed to be in control of this Mecha, are you?"

Victor looked at the screen, "Umm. I'll get back to you on that, we've got a monster to fight."

Missiles rocketed from every pour of Cybersaur, screaming straight ahead. Druk-Yul watched as the barrage of various explosives soared through the air towards him. He chuckled to himself, almost two thousand years had passed and still humans were so rash, Oh well, he would have to merely remind them the consequences of underestimating an opponent. He thought about destroying the missiles with a shock-wave or letting his shield take care of the work, but he decided against it.

These people needed a more dramatic example, and allowing the missiles to strike his hide would provide a very powerful example. Hundreds of small explosions detonated over Druk-Yule's hide who merely stood and weathered the attack.

The missiles had actually done less damage then Druk-Yul had estimated, the mechanized dinosaur was of no threat, but still it would be better to take it out of the picture before his two real opponents arrived. Druk-Yul slammed his clubbed tail onto the ground for effect, then released an electromagnetic pulse from his body completely frying the Mecha.

The cockpit of Cybersaur sat in total darkness. "Umm, Victor." Genjo began to say.

"Not a word Asano." victor grumbled," Not a word."

Ryan tried to peer through the Darkness, "So, what now? We just sit here with the lights off?"

"I can get the emergency generators up, they were designed to withstand an EMP but that will only give us lights and oxygen." Iko said.

"Yeah well you better hope that big guy out there doesn't decide to get really hostile because we're sitting ducks up here." Ryan commented.

"We could summon Mothra!" Lora said excitedly.

Ryan whipped his head around at the mere possibility of being able to see one of the more famous Daikaiju in person, but his excitement diminished as he considered their situation. "Wouldn't do us any good. Mothra would never reach here in time to stop old drukkie from smearing this robot all over the city, what we need is some sort of distraction."

A high pitched screech echoed outside the Mecha. Genjo quickly changed the monitors view in time to see a giant mosquito entering the park.

"That will do." Ryan said with mischievous glee.


	12. Chapter 12

Vampirus the Life Drainer circled around Druk-Yul screeching a challenge at the monolithic monster. Druk-Yul knew that if Vampirus was here then Manda was not far behind, he would have to make this quick. An electrical current crackled through Vampirus's needle until it discharged in pure electrical force against Druk-Yul. The attack hit Druk-Yul with full force dancing along his hide. The guardian showed no signs of pain or injury; in fact it seemed that it had actually made Druk-Yul feel good.

Vampirus screeched in frustration firing off another electrical discharge that gave the same result. The Life Drainer then tried a different approach, dive-bombing his enemy. Vampirus with his needle stuck out attempted to ram his pointed appendage into Druk-Yul so he could drain the guardian of its precious life fluids. But before the needle could make contact an electrical shockwave exploded from Druk-Yul's body.

Surprised by the attack Vampirus was caught in the electrical wave and rammed into a nearby building that collapsed on top of the oversized insect. Druk-Yul had no time to contemplate his victory as the ground beneath him rumbled. The very earth exploded spewing forth the teal colored Manda that instantly began wrapping itself around Druk-Yul.

Ryan could barely contain his excitement. A real live Kaiju battle and he was getting to experience it firsthand. Perhaps this day wasn't so bad after all, weird, but not bad.

Manda's coils tightened around Druk-Yul's massive body, attempting to squeeze the life out of the guardian. A strong electrical current ran through Druk-Yul's body causing Manda to wince but not loosen its grip. Druk-Yul's bones were far too strong to simply be crushed by Manda's coils. The teal dragon then tried a different tactic; he reared his long serpentine neck and slammed his jaws onto the back of Druk-Yul's neck. Mandas teeth shattered on contact, causing the creature to howl in pain.

Apparently electricity had little effect on Manda, he and Druk-Yul had never actually fought, they merely participated in a contest to which Druk-Yul lost. Druk-Yul could feel Manda attempt to make his grip even tighter; he was beginning to become quite the nuisance. A shockwave would easily dispel his foe, but Druk-Yul had a far more effective technique in mind. Manda tightened and tightened until it felt itself on the very verge of ripping itself apart. Manda's primitive reptilian brain could not comprehend the possibility of retreat, it would win or die.

Druk-Yul then buckled his legs underneath him. Manda's screech was blood curdling as all 300,000 plus tones of weight came crashing down uphon him. Out of Druk-Yul's left eye he noticed an electrical explosion dispersing the rubble that had buried Vampirus the life drainer. The oversized mosquito immediately took to the air upon freeing itself, heading for Druk-Yul and Manda.

Ryan watched as the giant mosquito returned to the battle ready for another round. The Manda having been crushed by Druk-Yul's weight looked as if it was having trouble breathing; Ryan figured it wouldn't last much longer. As the mosquito reached Druk-Yul a flash of red light encompassed all three monsters while simultaneously blinding everyone in the Cybersaur cockpit.

Ryan rubbed his eyes and stared at an empty park, "Where did they go?"

Jasper Aston snuck around the back of the museum. Just because his deal with Saradia fell through didn't mean he couldn't scrounge something out of this fiasco. As he stealthfully

crept around the back walls he noticed a strange black substance oozing up through a nearby storm drain. Jasper grabbed a stick and prodded the ooze in an attempt to discover what it was. The black ooze latched onto Jaspers stick and enveloped his body.

The pain was horrific but short as Jasper soon found himself kneeling on the ground in a strange alien suit. Jasper groaned as he was getting back to his feet. He poked the Bluish black armor that now surrounded his body, causing a metal dagger like object to eject from his elbow, " Heh, I think you are going to come in very handy my new friend."


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

By the time paramedics and police arrived at the museum, the only people who participated in the evenings drama that had been found were agent Alburn Banning and agent Elijah write. The rest had either been rescued by respected parties or had taken off on their own accord.

After giving a statement to the local authorities and saying a goodnight to Agent Banning an the Elias Ryan Hawk lay in bed, tossing and turning, unable to purge the chilling message delivered by the almost insect invader, "We are coming." It rang in his ears and raced through his mind. Something very bad was coming, something that could not be stopped. Ryan lay awake fearing that recent events may have only been the calm before the storm.

THE END

A Special thanks to Burning Godzilla and Eternal mothra for allowing me the usage of Vampirus and Modra. Thanks guys.


End file.
